Chocolates en San Valentín
by moebizarre
Summary: "¿Iwaizumi, no te molesta que Oikawa esté rodeado siempre de chicas?" OikawaxIwaizumi. One-shoot.


Chocolates para San Valentín.

" _¿Iwaizumi, no te molesta que Oikawa esté rodeado siempre de chicas?"_

Un fanfic ambientado en San Valentín escrito a la mitad de Diciembre .¿Por qué no?

MoeMoeMoeMoe

Es 14 de Febrero. San Valentín. Si caminas por los pasillos de cualquier preparatoria podrás ver a las chicas llevando entre sus manos bolsitas y cajitas adornadas con lazos de brillantes colores y dentro de ellas chocolates en forma de corazón, la mayoría hechos en casa el día anterior, otros pocos comprados en dulcerías caras después de ahorrar las mesadas de un par de semanas; no todas tienen la habilidad para cocinar. Ya sea comprados o caseros las chicas esperan ansiosas que el destinatario acepte la muestra de amor y cariño.

Iwaizumi observa el patio de la escuela desde una de las ventanas del tercer piso. Hay un círculo conformado por una docena de chicas de distintos años y grupos, cada una con bolsitas y cajitas en las manos. Los ojos de las chicas brillan, unas están nerviosas, otras baten las pestañas en un intento por parecer coquetas. Es como un campo de batalla, en el que todas hacen lo que pueden para atraer la atención del chico que se yergue orgulloso en el centro del circulo, el chico es mucho más alto que las demás por lo que su cabellera castaña resalta sin ningún problema. Iwaizumi puede ver su sonrisa, esa asquerosa sonrisa falsa plasmada en su cara, una sonrisa tan plástica le hace fruncir la boca. Está muy lejos como para poder escuchar lo que les está diciendo el chico, lo único que llega a sus oídos es el eco de las risitas tontas de las chicas. Iwaizumi sabe lo que pasará e a continuación, Oikawa tomará un chocolate de cada una de las chicas y después de hacerles cumplidos genéricos se disculpará con ellas por no poder aceptar sus sentimientos, diciendo algo estúpido como "estoy en mi tercer año, me distraeré de mis estudios con tan solo estar al lado de alguna chica hermosa como ustedes" o " este año tengo que llevar al equipo de volleyball a la final, se los prometí a los otros chicos, no sabrán hacerlo sin mi" y las chicas que deberían sentirse al menos un poquito ofendidas tan solo soltarán una exclamación de tristeza y terminarán regalándole los chocolates sin importar haber sido rechazadas y durante los partidos de competencia todas y cada una de ellas inundarán la cancha con sus gritos molestos y chillidos agudos.

Iwaizumi rueda los ojos al imaginarse la escena y se aleja de la ventana entrando a su salón y abriendo un libro para ponerse a estudiar, los exámenes se acercan.

Unos minutos más tarde Oikawa entra al salón cargando su botín de guerra caminando de una forma tan arrogante que haría a un pavorreal sentirse avergonzado. –Iwa-chan, mira todos los chocolates que me han regalado, y eso que es apenas la primera hora-. Dice en todo meloso y con falsa molestia en su voz. –Te regalaría algunos, pero, los han hecho para mí con tanto amor, que sería una falta de respeto regalarlos-. Termina el chico pasando una mano por su cabello y regalándole una sonrisita de suficiencia –Y seguramente no se ofenderán al saber que terminarán en el cesto de basura de tu habitación en cuanto llegues a tu casa-. Replica Iwaizumi tranquilo. Siempre le ha parecida graciosa y completamente inútil la forma en la que Oikawa busca ponerlo celoso.

-Iwa-chan, no tienes porque estar celoso de la atención que recibo, sabes, si tan solo hicieras algo con tu aspecto y con esa cabeza tan vacía que tienes, seguramente más chicas te encontrarían atractivo-. Oikawa lo mira de arriba hacia abajo con desaprobación mal contenida, Iwaizumi nota la chispa de lujuria en los ojos del capitán. Le da un golpe en la cabeza con el libro que lee. –Si se te ocurre llegar tarde a la práctica de volleyball de la tarde por estar tonteando con las chicas puedes apostar tu asqueroso trasero que lo lamentarás Trashykawa-. Amenaza entrecerrando los ojos. -¿Piensas castigarme Iwa-chan? Cuéntame ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?-. Pregunta juguetonamente lamiendose los labios, mientras se inclina hacia el otro chico susurrando a su oido–recuerda que mi palabra segura es "pan de leche. Esfuérzate mucho Iwa-chan-. Le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y se aleja de ahí antes de que Iwaizumi le aviente algo a la cabeza. Iwaizumi que siente las mejillas calientes se pone de pie y va a los sanitarios para echarse agua fría en la cara. Detesta tanto como ama la forma en la que Oikawa es capaz de ponerlo en ese estado.

Para la hora del almuerzo otra docena de chicas rodean a Oikawa, la escena es la misma que la de la mañana. Oikawa mostrándose como el perfecto príncipe de cuento de hadas. Iwaizumi se pregunta si las chicas le regalarían sus chocolates con esa misma facilidad si llegaran a ver la faceta manipuladora, infantil e inmadura que le muestra a él. Probablemente se lo pensarían dos veces. Iwaizume puede jurar sin temor a equivocarse que es el único aparte de su madre que conoce al verdadero Oikawa que se esconde detrás de todas esas mascaras con las que se muestra al mundo, ese chico inseguro, que llora sobre su hombro cada vez que pierden un partido importante, que se encierra durante días en su habitación oscura cuando es Shiratorizawa quien los vence y es Iwaizumi el que tiene que entrar, darle un buen coscorrón , arrastrarlo a la ducha "apestas a gato muerto Asskawa" y prácticamente bañarlo él. Ese chico obsesionado con los aliens, que esconde sus camisas con extraterrestres estampados al fondo de sus cajones y al que tuvo que llevar en su bicicleta cuando cumplió 12 años al observatorio para que pudiera ver a sus amigos que habitan en Marte, cabe decir que ir por las calles desiertas a las 2 de la mañana no fue para nada buena idea y se la pasaron el resto de la semana como castigo confinados en sus respectivas habitaciones. Ese chico que al momento en el que su castigo fue levantado corrió a su casa y no salió de ella durante la semana siguiente, Iwaizumi tuvo problemas para dormir, Oikawa se aferraba a él mientras dormía como un oso perezoso a su árbol favorito. Ese chico que se ve tan cool es el mismo que atravesó medio edificio de la escuela secundaria cuando tenían 14 años buscando a Iwaizumi aterrado porque "Iwa-can, un chico de tercero quiere golpearme, dice que le robé a su novia" y que se escondió detrás de un árbol mientras Iwaizumi le dejaba morado un ojo al otro chico.

Es el único que conoce sus sonrisas honestas (puede contar con una mano las ocasiones en las que eso sucedió) y sus miradas cargadas de cariño limpias de cualquier trazo de dobles intenciones.

"¿Iwaizumi, no te molesta que Oikawa esté rodeado siempre de chicas?" Le preguntó una vez Issei, uno de los chicos que está al corriente de la relación que tienen ellos dos, no sabe con exactitud cuantos más de sus compañeros lo saben, no es como si un día llegara la práctica a hacer una encuesta, el que Issei se enterará fue un accidente, un accidente que tanto Issei como Iwaizumi quieren olvidar y que a Oikawa no le puede importar menos. Fueron descubiertos por el bloqueador central detrás del gimnasio durante una sesión particularmente caliente de besos. No hubo forma en la cual explicar porque tenían las bocas pegadas intentando succionar el aire uno del otro mientras una de las manos de Oikawa se perdía dentro de los pantalones de Iwaizumi. El As empujó a Oikawa lejos de él en cuanto vio la expresión de sorpresa del otro chico. "¿Matsuun, te podemos ayudar en algo?" preguntó sonriendo y con la voz entrecortada el capitán, el chico negó con frenesí y salió corriendo de ahí. "Vaya, mira que tarde es. Será mejor que te encargues de eso Iwa-chan" Oikawa señaló el bulto en la entrepierna del chico y se alejó tranquilamente dejando a un muy molesto Iwaizumi. Es la forma que encontró para vengarse por haberlo empujado.

A Iwaizumi no le molesta que las chicas busquen a Oikawa, sabe perfectamente que el capitán no se toma en serio a ninguna de ellas, ni a sus cartas, ni chocolates, ni a las galletas que le regalan antes de un partido, las cartas terminan en una caja de cartón en su ático, los chocolates en cualquier basurero y las galletas las reparte entre sus compañeros al finalizar el juego. Para Oikawa sus admiradoras son tan solo un medio para subir su ego e intentar provocarle celos a Iwaizumi.

Una vez en primero después de ganar un partido especialmente complicado varias chicas se le acercaron a Iwaizumi para felicitarle y regalarle comida, exactamente dos minutos más tarde de ser abordado por ellas Oikawa se apareció detrás de él "Chicas no pierdan tiempo con este Neandertal, no sabe apreciar la buena comida", un par de guiños y pestañeos coquetos y las chicas se peleaban por regalarle la comida a Oikawa. Porque así es él, caprichoso e infantil, no soporta que otras personas se acerquen a lo que considera le pertenece por derecho propio. Ese día no esperó ni a llegar a su casa, la comida terminó en uno de los cestos de basura de la escuela "Si serás mierda Trashykawa" dijo entre dientes Iwaizumi, pero olvidó la humillación esa noche en la que Oikawa se comportó inusualmente complaciente bajo las sabanas.

Las chicas son inofensivas, no representan ningún peligro para Iwaizumi. Y a los chicos los tiene controlados. Porque no todas las personas que tienen un enamoramiento por Oikawa son lindas y menudas chicas que usan brillos para labios de sabores empalagosos.

Hay muchos chicos que esperan a que Iwaizumi esté solo para acercarse a él y preguntar con tímidez mirando al piso si Oikawa sale con alguien, el chico los observa alejarse arrastrando los pies al escuchar que contesta afirmativamente a su respuesta. Otros le piden balbuceando si puede entregarle al capitán del equipo de Volleyball una carta en la que escribieron sus sentimientos, Iwaizumi asiente con la cabeza y entrega la carta que más tarde pasará a formar una más del montón dentro de una caja que recoge polvo al fondo del ático. No les guarda rencor a ninguno de esos chicos, todos tienen derecho a enamorarse. Hay otros que valientemente abordan a Oikawa y le piden de frente que salga con ellos, Iwaizumi no aparta la vista hasta que escucha al castaño rechazarlos como lo hace con las chicas. Pero como siempre, hay quienes no aceptan un no por respuesta. Y los chicos, no son como las chicas, hay unas que persiguen a Oikawa y le suplican con ojos llorosos que les dé una oportunidad, dos tres veces, pero Oikawa siempre se las ingenia para sacárselas de encima. Los chicos por otro lado, suelen ser más _físicos_ , hay veces que Iwaizumi tiene que intervenir al ver que el chico en turno que fue rechazo jalonea a Oikawa para intentar besarlo a la fuerza o exigen una explicación a base de gritos e insultos, en esos casos Iwaizumi se los quita de encima con una buena patada y amenazándolos con golpearles la cara si vuelven a acercarse a Oikawa. "Mirate Iwa-chan, jugando a ser el héroe que salva a la princesa" le dice cada vez Oikawa en tono burlón, pero Iwaizumi sabe al mirar sus ojos asustados que lo dice más enserio que de broma. Y cuando están los dos arropados en la cama puede escuchar el "gracias Hajime" que susurra el otro en la oscuridad cuando está a punto de caer dormido.

Una vez luego de un partido el entrenador lo envío a buscar a Oikawa que este último no se veía por ningún lado. Iwaizumi salío de la escuela donde compitieron con un balón en la mano listo para tirárselo en la cabeza en cuanto lo viera tomándose fotos con sus admiradoras (muchas de ellas, de la escuela del equipo contrario). Se detiene en seco al ver a Oikawa con las mejillas sonrojadas frente a un chico que, por su aspecto, tiene un par de años más que ellos flirteando abiertamente con su capitán. "Crappykawa, el entrenador te está buscando" Iwaizumi no grita, ni siquiera mira al capitán, está muy ocupado lanzándole una mirada que promete una muerte larga y dolorosa al otro chico. Al día siguiente Oikawa llega a la escuela con un chupetón en el cuello que ningún maquillaje es capaz de ocultar. Iwaizumi debería sentirse satisfecho, la noche anterior se encargó de recordarle a Oikawa a quien es el único al que le puede mostrar sus mejillas sonrojadas pero por supuesto Oikawa es el que gana, por dos semanas no deja de escuchar sus burlas "Iwa-chan, te ves tan estúpido cuando te pones celoso" "Iwa-chan, ¿quién es el niño ahora?" "Iwa-chan, sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, pero no tenías que ser tan bestia". A partir de ese día Oikawa no se vuelve a sonrojar frente a nadie más.

"Sus admiradoras me tienen sin cuidado" le contesta a Issei. No importa cuántas personas persigan a Oikawa, al final del día siempre regresa con él.

Iwaizumi revisa la hora en su celular, el día escolar está por terminar. Al momento en el que suena la campana guarda sus cosas y sale del salón. No da un par de pasos cuando escucha una vocesita que lo llama-Iwaizumi-san-. El chico voltea, una de sus compañeras está frente a él –Hola Nazuka ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-. Pregunta. La chica saca una cajita con un pequeño moño azul de su bolsa –Esto es para ti-. Le dice extendiendo las manos, Iwaizumi está a punto de rechazarla cuando Nazuka lo interrumpe –No es para declararme ni nada por el estilo-. Explica la chica –Ayer me ayudaste con los problemas de matemáticas y quería darte las gracias, ayer que preparaba los chocolates para mi novio me sobraron algunos y pensé que sería una buna manera de expresar mi agradecimiento, al fin y al cabo a todos nos gustan los chocolates ¿no? -. La chica le sonríe –Entonces los acepto Nazuka-. Iwaizumi toma la cajita y juguetea con el moño –Oh, ¿sales con alguien Iwaizumi?-. Pregunta curiosa e Iwaizumi asiente con la cabeza –Entonces espero que le expliques porque te regalé chocolates, no quisiera tener problemas con ninguna chica-. Nazuka se muerde los labios nerviosa –No te preocupes, lo haré-. Contesta el chico –¿Ya te regaló chocolates?-. inquiere la chica –esa persona no es mucho de meterse a la cocina-. Contesta Iwaizumi recordando las veces que ha tenido que correr cuando escucha a Oikawa gritar porque algo se le quema –Incluso si te compra los chocolates estoy segura que lo hace con amor-. Iwaizumi se queda callado un momento -No es tanto de comprarme cosas, me demuestra su amor de formas..emm..distintas-. Iwaizumi se rasca la cabeza y sonríe de medio lado –Oh…oooohhh..entiendo..entiendo-. Nazuka se pone colorada y suelta una risita pícara. –No..no me refiero a…-. Por supuesto que se está refiriendo a eso, Iwaizumi se patea mentalmente. –Lo siento Iwaizumi, te metí en un aprieto-. La chica revisa su celular –tengo que irme, mi novio me espera ¡suerte esta noche!-. Le guiña un ojo y se retira. Iwaizumi observa la cajita, Oikawa nunca le ha regalado chocolates "Iwa-chan, sé que mis piernas probablemente se vean preciosas si llegara a usar una falda, pero no soy ninguna chica" es su contestación cuando le preguntó hace dos años si pensaba regalarle chocolates para San Valentín. Oikawa le demuestra su preocupación y amor cuando llega a su casa cargando una bolsa de medicinas en la mano y películas en la otra cuando Iwaizumi se enferma "Iwa-chan como puedes ser tan tonto y pescar un resfriado en Junio" Iwaizumi que no se encuentra con fuerzas para replicar tan solo gruñe y deja que Oikawa le ponga paños fríos en la cabeza y le dé de comer de su mano. Por la noche cuando le dice que regrese a su casa a dormir el otro le replica "¿Y si te mueres en mitad de la noche? ¿Cómo esperas que encuentre un As para el partido de la semana próxima?" es su dramática respuesta e Iwaizumi le tiene que hacer un espacio en su cama. Cuando lo acompaña a comprar un regalo para el cumpleaños de su madre "Con el gusto que tienes Iwa-chan, seguro harás llorar a tu madre de la tristeza" y lo hace recorrer todo el centro comercial hasta que encuentra algo que lo satisface, la cara de felicidad de su madre puede durar días después de abrir el regalo (envuelto también por Oikawa). O cuando de repente lo lleva a comer Tofu Agedashi (su comida favorita) y no es su cumpleaños. O simplemente cuando están viendo los fuegos artificiales en el parque y Oikawa toma su mano y recarga su cabeza en su hombro. Y Por supuesto, está el sexo, el caliente y muy pero que muy satisfactorio sexo. Vuelve a patearse mentalmente, lo único que le falta es tener una erección a la mitad del pasillo.

Iwaizumi abre la caja, dentro hay chocolates en forma de balón de basquetball, supone que el novio de Nazuka es afín al deporte. Toma uno de los chocolates y se los lleva a la boca, no están nada mal, comienza a caminar y es en ese momento cuando ve que Oikawa lo observa desde las escaleras, en su rostro se plasma una sonrisa que le va de oreja a oreja. Entre mayor es la sonrisa, mayor es su irritación. Iwaizumi, sin apartar la mirada se echa otro chocolate a la boca.

Camina hasta quedar frente a Oikawa. Se quedan en silencio un momento –Iwa-chan. Se bueno y ayúdame-. Canturrea el otro extendiéndole el par de bolsas grandes en las que metió los chocolates que le regalaron –y una mierda, son tus chocolates, cárgalos tu solo.- replica el otro –Iwa-chan, te regalaré algunos-. Promete guiñando un ojo –Como puedes ver Shittykawa, estoy en este momento comiendo chocolates-. Replica mostrándole la cajita –Ah si, Nazuka-chan, tu compañera de clases, esa chica tan guapa pero sin muchas luces, le explicaste que estás en el equipo de volleyball y que no jugamos con balones de básquet? Mira que son el uno para el otro, tontos los dos, dime, cocina tan bien como contesta ecuaciones? Porque si es así Iwa-cha, creo que necesitarás medicina para el estomago-. Dice con malicia. –No puedes ser más imbécil.- Iwaizumi le da un manotazo en el brazo -Iwa-chan, estás siendo muy grosero conmigo el día de hoy, sabes, creo que hoy no iré a tu casa. Yama-chan me ha invitado a comer pastel a su casa-. Dice el chico y camina con la barbilla bien el alto. Iwaizumi no sabe quién es "Yama-chan" y ni le importa y "comer pastel a su casa" suena a "probablemente lleguemos a su casa y me arrastrará a la habitación" –Como quieras Oikawa, pero no vengas a mí llorando mañana-. –Y porque habría de llorar Iwa-chan?-. Pregunta genuinamente confundido –Por el puñetazo que te suelte en tu linda cara Yama-chan por gemir mi nombre mientras te corres-. Dice Iwaizume despreocupadamente y sonríe para sus adentros al ver la expresión de desconcierto que cruza el rostro de Oikawa para un segundo después llevarse una mano a la boca –Iwa-chan! Que vulgar eres!-. Dice fingiendo estar escandalizado –vulgar yo? Oikawa levanta una ceja. Si le dieran un yen por cada barbaridad que suelta Oikawa en la cama podría retirarse y vivir cómodamente el resto de sus días –Iwa-chan, no me metas en el mismo costal que a ti-. Dice con desdén –oh, no, tú y yo pertenecemos a costales diferentes, tuvieron que hacer uno especial para ti después de ver lo que haces en tu cama, detrás del gimnasio, en los salones vacios, en los salones no tan vacios, en la cama de tus padres-. Oikawa sonríe con fanfarronería y acerca sus labios a su oído –Iwa-cha, no recuerdo que me pidieras que parara ni una vez, ni siquiera ayer, que te hice esa cosa tan sucia con mi boca-. Su voz es un susurro. Iwaizumi se tensa al sentir una mano en la parte baja de su espalda –si recuerdo bien, me suplicaste que no me detuviera-. La mano baja lentamente hasta una de sus nalgas –ni siquiera tuve que tocarte para que te vinieras-. Iwaizumi traga con dificultad–Pero si tanto odias lo que hago en la cama, entonces, simplemente dejare de hacerlas-. El chico le sonríe con suficiencia. –Y te recomiendo que le envíes al resto de tu anatomía el memo-. Le guiña un ojo mientras la mano se mueve de la nalga del chico y roza con sus nudillos la entrepierna del chico. –Apúrate, llegaremos tarde a la práctica-. Canturrea mientras se aleja.

Iwaizumi da un par de respiros profundos, ese chico infantil e idiota va a ser la causa de su muerte.

Esa noche y después de una sesión maratónica de sexo que los dejo a ambos sudorosos y respirando con dificultad Iwaizumi se levanta de la cama para mojar un paño en el lavabo, al salir del sanitario ve a Oikawa que no aparta la mirada de la cajita de chocolates que dejó Iwaizumi en la mesita de noche, puede notar la vulnerabilidad en su mirada. El pelinegro se acerca a él y limpia el semen que comienza a secarse del vientre de su novio –Iwa-chan, que caballeroso eres-. Dice con burla, Iwaizumi no dice nada. Tira el paño dentro del cesto de la basura y se mete bajo las cobijas abrazando a Oikawa por la espalda, deposita un pequeño beso en la base de cuello – Los chocolates que Nazuka me regaló fueron para agradecerme que la ayudara en clases, ella tiene novio, un chico al que le gusta el basquetball-. Susurra contra el oído del chico que se tensa al escuchar el nombre de la chica.- Tooru, te amo. Lo sabes ¿verdad?-. Acaricia sus cabellos con suavidad–Eso no cambiará porque me regalen cajitas con chocolates en San Valentín, tu eres el único importante para mí. Eres al único al que amo. Tampoco necesito que me regales tu una, me demuestras tu cariño todos los días con tus acciones y eso es lo único que me importa-. Iwaizumi termina de hablar y apaga la lamparita que hay en la mesita de noche, no le importa que Oikawa no diga nada, no está esperando una respuesta. Porque así es Oikawa, inseguro, a veces necesita que Iwaizumi, vocalice lo que significa para él. Cierra los ojos y se arrulla escuchando los latidos del corazón del chico al que abraza.

"Gracias Hajime"

Iwaizumi sonríe y entrelaza sus manos antes de caer profundamente dormido.

MoeMoeMoeMoeMoe

Este fanfic surgío a raíz de un review que recibí en otro de mis fanfics, en donde una chica me comentaba su punto de vista sobre las reacciones de Iwaizumi frente a las admiradoras de Oikawa. En este fanfic exploro el que es mi punto de vista sobre lo que pasa cuando a Oikawa se le declaran las chicas y visceversa.

MoeMoeMoeMoeMoe

Espero que les guste, los reviews y críticas son bien recibidas.


End file.
